roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Molten Lord
Expert mode variant of Molten Lord 'Description' Nightmare Molten Lord is the Expert mode variant of Molten Lord . Nightmare Molten Lord has 85k more health than Molten Lord does . Nightmare Molten Lord's boss theme is Gametal's Grimm Troupe / Nightmare King . Nightmare Molten Lord can only appear on the Expert mode exclusive map called Molten Mania . Attacks Nightmare Molten Lord can attack by firing sharp spikes at 3 - 6 towers , stunning them for 40 seconds . Nightmare Molten Lord can also attack by slicing towers with his swords , stunning them for 50 seconds . Nightmare Molten Lord is also to summon 2 Nightmare Molten King and 8 Nightmare Molten Servant . Nightmare Molten Lord is also able to crush towers with his axe , stunning them for 55 seconds . Nightmare Molten Lord can cause pillars covered in black fire to rise up around him , stunning towers touched by them for 35 seconds and instantly destroying spawned in units that touch them . Nightmare Molten Lord is also able to strike a tower with both the axe and sword , stunning that tower for 2 minutes and 30 seconds . Nightmare Molten Lord is able to cause 4 black fire balls to come from the sky , stunning anything hit directly by the fire balls for 55 seconds and stunning anything caught by the explosion for 25 seconds . Nightmare Molten Lord can also stab towers with his obsidian tentacles , stunning them for 45 seconds . Nightmare Molten Lord can also apply a permanent effect on towers when going into rage mode . This effect is called " Molten Despair " . This effect will cause stuns to last longer by 15 seconds . 'Appearance' Nightmare Molten Lord's entire body is colored black with blood red cracks in his body . Nightmare Molten Lord wields a large sword in his left hand and a large axe in his right hand . The sword has multiple spikes lining the sides of the sword that are colored black with dark red cracks in them . The inside of the sword is colored a neon black with neon red going through the middle of the sword . Nightmare Molten Lord's axe has spikes on the edge of the axe that are colored black with dark red cracks in them . Nightmare Molten Lord's axe is colored neon black in the middle and dark red on the outside . Nightmare Molten Lord has multiple obsidian rocks coming from his back that are sharp and resemble tentacles . These tentacles are colored pure black with dark red cracks in them . Nightmare Molten Lord has 2 sharp horns on his head that are colored grey . When Nightmare Molten Lord goes rage mode , his eyes will change from grey to blood red . 'Defeating Nightmare Molten Lord' Due to his massive hp and powerful attacking moves , it's recommended to spam high damaging towers in order to quickly drain his health and kill off the summoned zombies . Category:Fanmade Zombies